Another Place
by SGarrison
Summary: Link left looking for Navi. But she was far, far away, trying to save an entire nation from a psycho fairy. Without him. Besides navi, it's just OC characters. besides mention of Link and Zelda. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: The Prisoners

**_ANOTHER PLACE_**

**_Navi's Tale_**

**Chapter 1: The Prisoners**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, master?" began the fairy scholar, Bael asked.

"I am absolutely positive. With the information you've given me, I have constructed a plan. It will be carried out within the year, so do not worry. But, seeing as I have no use for you any more, Bael, you can kiss your job good-bye." responded the fairy usurper.

"W-what do you mean?!" cried Bael.

"You know what I mean. I was only using you to help me discover the secrets of my people." he smiled smugly, letting out a small chuckle," And you helped me achieve this goal."

"Y-you c-ca-can't do this! They aren't even your people!" the scholar cried, his golden glow slowly turning red like the outside. His eyes narrowed into a more serious look," I will warn the people and start a rebellion!"

The usurper snarled and knocked the scholar to the ground with one quick energy blast," _Rebellion_? The nation is too weak for one of those! And don't you _dare_ threaten me!" he snapped.

The scholar stared at him with wide eyes, his heart racing," You c-can't do this! You can't make all of the commoners p-prisoners just because you need time and peace to set up a magic-drainer! I cannot allow it!"

The usurper laughed at the scholar's definace," Why do you bother? I have changed this nation's name. I have set up a powerful army. I have _total_ control. Even if you managed a rebellion, it would easily be burnt out in the first couple of days!"

"I-I will! I'll set up a large one, or atleast a strong one! It will be of more than a few people! I will take Sel'Aer back, and I will re-"

"-do not call it Sel'Aer! It's now Korla! It will always be so! I am in control here... Fly, fly away and try to set up a rebellion. It will be stopped, Bael, it will be stopped." he interrupted angerly.

"A-alright!" Bael said, floating up into the air and flying out the uspurper's window.

"Emporer!" the usurper heard his servant exclaim," It is time to go!"

* * *

Fera stood up to the pedestal, overlooking the crowds that had gathered in the gigantic town square. He smiled to himself. These were his people now. It was his land. He had rightfully stolen it. And it was going to help him achieve his dream. He owned scholars and soldiers and explorers that helped him achieve this goal. He just issued this last order, and his plan was underway, he thought.

"Hark, fairy citizens!" he cried, his voiced magnified by his magical powers," I stand before you today to issue a new law! All common fairies are to be brought to concentration camps and imprisoned within them to give me some time to set up a new project!" A few defiant shouts and and worried whispers could be heard from the large crowd. Fera gave them a hateful glare," Silence! As this land's champion, I say silence!" the whispers and shouts were hushed. Fera smiled," Those of you who go along with my plan peacfully, will be given food and shelter within these camps. Those who don't..." he grinned, trailing off.

He finally finished his sentence after a few chuckles,"... will be killed! Thank you for ocming today. Guards; arrest these people!"

A few shouts were heard as fairies as big as humans swooped in carrying swords and shields. They grabbed several fairies and tied them up and threw them in several small cages. Several fairies screamed and tried to run away, only to be grabbed by more guards and thrown in cages.

The people were prisoners.

But far away, watching the scene from an abandoned tower, Bael knew that there was still a hope for his people. But what he wasn't expecting; was for the help to come from an entirely different world...

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! By now, you probably have a few questions going through your mind.

What is the evil plan?

Is Navi supposed to be the hope?

What is the frickin' deal with Fera and Bael and why is everyone a bunch of fairies?

More questions will be answered as the chapters progress!

Who are Fera's People?

What is the purpose of the magic drainer?

All questions and more will be revealed as I continue with this story, and the other stories I'm writing right now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Runaway

**Chapter 2**

**The Runaway**

**

* * *

**

_You probably know her as the glowing ball of white and blue hovering over Link's head. You might know her as the friend who Link went looking for. But Navi knows herself as 'The Runaway'. For a good reason, too._

_Link never knew why she had left him. The most Link could have figured was that she didn't want to be sucked into saving the world, again. Strange; because little did he know, his little fairy companion went off and ended up saving one anyways. _

"C'mon; I swear there was a Great Fairy's Fountain somewhere in this area." Navi muttered under her breath as she glided gracefully through the forest, looking left and right for any sign of a cave.

Navi was very small. About the size of an average person's hand. From far away, she seemed nothing more than a glowing ball of light with four wings. But up close; she seemed almost human. Her deep blue hair stretched down just below her shoulders, resembling the ocean. Her lips were even blue, in fact. Her eyes were small, and colored like crystals. She had a somewhat skinny frame hidden under a small, blue dress. Almost human up close. Besides the wings. And the white and blue aura surrounding her like a magical cloud.

Navi was looking for a place to belong. Her master, The Great Deku Tree, had died two years back. She was hoping to live with the great fairy of the forest. But it was finding the cave that was the problem. She never had been to the great fairy of the forest; but she heard she was very nice. That was what Navi was looking for. A nice, easy-going person to live with.

Navi was here also because she had left Link, the hero she had helped save Hyrule. But he was more than a hero to her. He was her friend, despite being years younger than her fairy-wise and human-wise. Navi was 220 in human years. But in fairy, that was about twenty-two. She had felt bad for leaving Link. But like he guessed; she didn't want to go through another adventure saving the world. It was just something about that boy. Something that told her he was always going to be stuck in several messes.

She still remembered the last seconds she spent with him. Those last moments in the Temple of Time, after Link returned to his normal age...

_"I like you better as a kid. You should stay that way." Navi told him smiling. She gave him a wink._

_"Why's that?" he asked. His expression was serious, almost like he had seen so much he was refusing to smile again._

_"Because we had more fun when you were young."_

_Link seemed to swallow a lump in his throat. He tried to change the subject," I think we should go visit the princess now, Navi, and stop Ganondorf." he told her quickly._

_"Link..." how was she supposed to break it to him that she didn't want to save the world again? Ganondorf and the princess could only bring them back into that," Link, I don't think I'm coming."_

_"Why not...?" he asked slowly, taking a step forward in her direction._

_"B-because I don't want to do anymore fighting and such. I just want to live in peace."_

_"Navi! Don't do that, come with me! We won't have to fight him this time; we can leave that up to the guards. Then we can go back to the Kokiri forest!" he cried._

_That nearly brought a tear to Navi's eye. He still begged like a child. He really was one. But she knew that trouble only followed this boy. She started to float higher into the air, edging towards the window._

_"L-Link I'm sorry but... I can't..." and with that, she flew away._

_When she turned to look at Link one last time; she saw he was taking it like a little soldier. He nodded bravely and turned and walked away._

Navi sighed, the memory still close to her heart. She quickly turned her attention back to a statue she had just stumbled upon while in thought. It was on top of a small hill in the middle of the forest. It was made to look like a Great Fairy's Fountain. There was a small, stone circle in the middle, where an exact replica of a great fairy sat. A few small fairies laid down in the circle by her. As Navi looked closer, she noticed that the great fairy seemed to be holding something.

As she looked right on it, she noticed it was a small mirror. She sat down on the stone arm of the great fairy and looked in it. She quickly fixed her hair while she inspected the mirror. It looked to be made of solid gold. Not a scratch of dirt or dust was on it.

_Bam! _There was a sudden explosion of red light. Navi wasn't sent flying backwards. Instead, the forest around her disappeared and she fell down on a hard, dirt ground.

"What the...?" she trailed off, looking all around her. She was in a small jailcell, just big enough for her to take a few paces in every direction. The ground was dirt, for some reason. It was very dark, she could only see the strange blue and green glow a few steps away from her. She slowly pushed herself up and crawled over to the light. It was another fairy, a sleeping one.

It was a boy, probably a few years younger than her in fairy years. He was well muscled. He clutched a harpoon tightly. He wore a black vest and leather pants below that. For some reason, this fairy was wearing boots. Very few fairies wore footwear in Hyrule. His hair was curly and brown, yet short in the back.

Navi leaned over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The fairy stirred and woke up. He gasped, surprised, as soon as he saw her.

"Hi, I'm Navi, the guardian fairy! Can you tell me where I am?" she asked him.

"H-hi; I'm Al, the sailor companion fairy, I-"

"What's a sailor?" Navi interrupted.

"A person who sails a boat in the ocean."

Navi nodded approvingly," So where are we?"

"I-in a concentration camp. It's pretty much like prison."

Navi's eyes widened in surprise," _Prison_?! Why am I here?!"

Al shrugged," The new emperor of Sel'Aer has been acting crazy and is putting all fairies in these camps for some reason. We basically just eat and sleep here."

"That's terrible!" Navi cried.

"Keep it down!" a large voice cried from the darkness.

Al motioned for her to be quiet.

* * *

**A/N: **Short and a little too straight forward, but it will get better, trust me.

So comments...? Ideas...? Critique...? They're always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3: The Jail

**Chapter 3**

**The Jail**

**

* * *

**

"So you've been here for a month?" Navi reviewed. She was sure to keep her voice quiet.

"Indeed," whispered Al," and I haven't a clue when we'll be released. All I know is to keep quiet at curfew, eat and enjoy the terrible food, and follow the rules to avoid torture. I suggest you do the same now that you're here. It's curfew."

"S-sorry; I'll ask more tomorrow." Navi apologized quickly.

"It's okay. G'night."

Navi curled up on the other side of the cell. She propped her back up against the wall and pulled her knnes up in front of her and wrapped her arms around them to keep warm. She couldn't close her eyes and fall asleep. She was afraid of what might happen in the morning. Would she mess up and be tortured? Would she adapt to the lifestyle so she didn't get in trouble? Would she ever find a way out?

Navi sighed, wishing she had Link. Even if she knew he was coming to break her out would be comforting to know. But Link probably didn't know. He was probably off saving the world or something.

It was not long until Navi's eyes grew heavy. Her breathing slowed, and she was asleep.

* * *

Navi was pushed up against a wall roughly," Get up, now!" a voice shouted.

Navi groaned and rubbed her eyes and stretched her legs. She looked to see who had woken her up, yet no one was there. She crawled out of the cell and looked around. Al was nowhere to be seen. She was in a giant room full of cells lining the walls. Tired faries were climbing out of their cells. A large, human-sized fairy carrying a sword would bust open a small cell door and scream inside and move on to the next one. Navi was sure about one thing - it was certainly some sort of prison.

"Navi!" she suddenly heard someone cry.

Navi quickly turned her head to see Al fly up to her. He looked pretty desperate.

"Lets go! We have to get to the breakfast room in less than a minute or we don't eat!" he said urgently.

Navi nodded and flew into the air with him. They soared down the crowded halls of waking fairies and through several more rooms. Navi was quick to follow; though she had some trouble with the crowds. Just barely able to see past the fairies; she noticed every room was stone and old. The whole area chilled her to the bone, yet she knew that might wear off eventually. Or at least that was what Link always told her in some cold or burning place.

Navi quickly broke her thought just in time to avoid being stepped on by one of the large, guard fairies. She was just barely keeping track of Al now. It seemed like the crowds had grown as they zipped down another hall. They took a turn into a large room full of chains and blood, but she couldn't see anything else. She had to keep up with Al.

Finally, Al brought her half-way down a long hall, into a circular room, with bars for windows overlooking dirt ground, and into a vast room _full _of fairies. They were all sitting at tables, eating some sort of yellow filth. Some looked disgusted, and others only hinted it but managed to hide their emotions. There were other fairies at the end of the room serving the filth. Al motioned her over to a long line up against the wall. She quickly joined him.

"What is that stuff they're eating?" Navi asked curiously.

Al grimaced," Vanilla-delight."

"Vanilla?" Navi asked excitedly.

"You wish!" Al said with a small chuckle.

"What is it then? Corn-mesh?"

Al shook his head," It's made of different grounded bugs. I hope you enjoy; because I would have puked on my first time if I wasn't used to sailor food when we ran low on supplies."

Navi's expression soured," S-so we're eating bugs...?"

"Yep." Al replied flatly.

They took another step forward in the line," Ew! I'm not eating that! That is disgusting!" she cried.

"Well, enjoy punishment."

"Wh-why would I be punished?" she asked nervously.

"Because a guard stands by the waste dump. You empty out a whole plate, he'll take you to the chefs." Al explained as they took a few more steps up in the line.

"But they look nice!"

"They do. Until you're chained to their wall. Then they'll become you're worst nightmare. They'll torture you the entire day, until you almost die, and then they'll throw you in your cage again. Most fairies die when they're thrown into their cage." he explained.

"Th-that's terrible!" Navi moaned as she took another nervous step up. They were getting closer.

The chef fairies smiled sweetly and dipped the ground bug onto a few more peoples' plates. The fairies seemed like they could be so nice, but apparently they torture.

"I hope your stomach is ready, because it's about to be in a world of pain." Al said. They were now five people back from getting served.

They took another step up. Navi gulped.

Al leaned over and picked up a small, tray. Navi did the same and picked it up. They took another step up and they were in front of the kitchen. Navi had to hold a straight face as the terrible, sick smell got to her nostrils. The fairy at the front smiled and dipped the stuff into her plate. Navi turned and followed Al to a small, open table. Navi placed her tray down and sat nervously. Al hulped and started to eat.

"A-Al... I don't want to eat this... but I don't want torture!"

"Just eat it Navi!" Al exclaimed after he painfully swallowed another bite.

_Do what Link would do... _Navi told herself. She picked up a small, wooden spoon and dipped a bit out. She winced and put it in her mouth and swallowed it so fast she didn't taste but half of it.

But half was _enough_! Navi could taste roaches and flies and all sorts of bug meat. Navi groaned and spat quickly on the ground when no one was looking.

Then she heard a cry that drowned out the talking.

"Get him!" she heard the guard by the waste dump cry.

Navi peered over the excited and worried heads in time to see a human-sized fairy tackle a small, purple one. He picked him up and threw him into the kitchen. He turned to face the crowds.

"Be quiet! The chefs are closed, so if you didn't eat enough - _too bad_! Throw it away and prey the chefs aren't busy enough that you get lunch!" he roared.

"C'mon." Al told her, standing up from the table.

Navi picked up her tray, delighted she didn't have to eat anymore. She followed Al through the thick crowds and by the large, metal waste dump. They threw their trays in and started to head towards the exit. Navi navigated through the crowds, trying to keep up with Al like a lost child.

She finally managed to catch up to him right as they took off flying with the other fairies. She barely managed to keep up with him as he led her down through the window room and down another hall and through a series of other rooms. They finally entered their cage. Al pressed himself up against the wall. Navi pressed herself up against the other wall, not knowing why they were doing this.

_Smash!_ _Smash! _Navi heard the strong metal slamming against the stone wall over and over. _Smash! _a guard walked by and slammed their cage shut and locked it. She waited until the guard left until she talked again.

"Al...?" she whispered, looking over to him.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going next?" she asked.

"We stay here until lunch; which won't be until several hours. Then we go out into a small, grass area and fool around for a few minutes. Then we get locked up until dinner. And then it's curfew." he replied.

"Oh... is there anyway we can esc-"

"No." Al interrupted her quickly. He said no more; he just seemed to stare off into the distance.

"Why not?" Navi asked over a long period of time.

"Because the place is sealed tight, and patrolled so heavily it's ridiculous. You never go outside, you never see daylight except in break time, and they have a type of..." he trailed off, looking for a good word,"...stuff that blocks you from flying away. No fairy has ever broken past that stuff. And if you did, the guards would take you out. They have _constant _watch over us while we're there."

"Oh." Navi said wistfully, thinking of Hyrule and open plains. She leaned up against the wall, spread her legs out, and crossed her arms.

"I wish there was a way out. But there's not. The emperor wants us in here so he has time for a... for a... a project!" he said bitterly.

"That's terrible... but Al, me and you should try and find a way out." she whispered.

"There's no way."

"There _is_! I will find it, and then me and you can sneak out of here!"

"There isn't." he protested.

"C'mon, Al! Don't you want to escape?"

"Lets not talk about it!" he groaned miserably, turning his back on her.

Navi sighed.

After several minutes, she finally decided to talk some more," So, uh... what are we having for lunch?" she asked awkwardly.

Al rolled over to face her," Most likely beans and rice or cornbread."

"Oh! I love cor-"

"It's not corn bread." he interrupted," It's dirt and grass. But they make you call it corn bread."

"That's just awful... But I guess it can be better than bug-mesh."

"Amen." he replied lazily.

Navi giggled in response," and what's for dinner?"

"The chefs always try to surprise you. It could be any sort of nasty thing."

"Ugh." Navi grunted in disgust.

Navi and Al continued to make small talk for as long as they could remember.

_Smash! Smash! _"Get up!" she heard a guard scream as he lumbered by the cells, unlocking them and throwing them open.

Navi jumped up at attention right as her cell was blown open. She followed out into the swarm of other fairies. Al led her down into the messhall again. Navi got in the same, dreaded line.

"Well, looks like red beans and rice."

"Good! I've ate beans before, and I've ate rice. I'm set!"

"Rice equals... I don't even know what rice equals. And beans equal dead beetles."

Navi groaned.

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

* * *

Fresh air! Sort of.

Navi had managed to choke down the lunch, and then she had waited in the cell a bit longer. And now they were out in a small field where she saw then sun shining.

Navi stayed close to Al. He led her to a small bench.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Sure." Navi replied quickly, watching all of the other fairies fool around and talk.

He grinned," You're still sick from lunch, aren't you?"

Navi was really miserable she was even there, but she just nodded her head.

"By the end of the week; you'll be used to it." he reassured.

"Okay. Thanks." Navi said fast.

"Al, why is the food so nasty?" Navi suddenly asked.

Al's eyes darted all around. He leaned in close," They're making you insane."

"I don't get it..."

"They feed you nasty stuff and make you go through with all of this, just so they can drive you crazy. Pretty soon, you act like you have a spell put on you. You eat, sleep, and ne'er talk! Those who have _new _cell partners like you are the lucky ones. I nearly went crazy after a month of all this. I saw a young boy acting like he was a drooling zombie; mainly because he was alone. It's just the emperor not wanting to deal with people. Don't go blurting that out though. It's my secret."

Navi nodded. How terrible! They were seriously trying to do that?

It was worse than Jail. It was worse than being locked in any crypt or dungeon.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Flaw

**Chapter 4**

**The Flaw**

**3 Days Later**

**

* * *

**

Vanilla-delight.

Navi groaned and slowly stuck her spoon in. Al had already started to eat. She worked forward milimeter by milimeter, bringing the bug-mesh nearer to her mouth. She quickly placed it in right when it was by her mouth and swallowed very quickly. She groaned, realizing she'd have to eat more of this or she would be tortured.

Three days had gone by and she still hadn't gotten used to the food. The thought of being tortured coerced Navi to eat another large spoonful. She gagged a moment as the nasty stuff worked its way past her gag-reflex. She dipped her spoon into the lump of food again. She couldn't take much more of the taste, or the feeling it put on her stomach. She gradually brought the next spoonful closer and ate it. She felt some of the small, bits of shell crunch as she chewed the large mess in her mouth. She swallowed.

"Al... I hate this." she moaned.

Al finished stuffing down the last of his," You'll have t'try to get used to it or you'll never make." he explained.

"B-but it tastes terrible!" she complained as she forced down another spoonful.

* * *

When Navi finally made it to break time, she scurried over to a corner in the large, square space, and leaned down. She could take no more of this!

She propped her back up against the wall and groaned. The whole idea of staying there until she was driven mad made her even more scared. Her life was being put on the line just _eating_. She had to follow routine and rules like she was a little slave. She fell over onto the grass and sighed, the images of the past four days playing over in her mind like some sort of tisted, never ending nightmare.

_If only Link were here, he'd be slashing through all these people and he'd bust me out, I know it! Nayru; if there was someway to_

"Navi!"

_I swear, why do I have to do this? I was just looking for the Great Fairy! I wonder if that poor guy who didn't eat is_

"Navi, what's wrong?!"

_Oh this is aw_

"Get up!"

Navi snapped to her senses and looked up to see Al leaning over her. She carefully levered herself up into a sitting position. Al sighed with relief.

"What happened?" he asked nervously.

"I just hate being here. It's so evil and tw- Ow! Did I just get a splinter in my back?"

"No; the walls are stone. And splinters come from wood." he explained.

"I know but..." Navi trailed off, standing up. She looked down to see a small hole in the wall, blocked by a wooden plank wedged in it. With lots of work, the plank could be pulled out to reveal a hole big enough to climb through!

"N-Navi..." Al began, staring at the plank with wide eyes.

Navi turned her head sharply," What is it?"

"W-we found the way out!" he exclaimed under his breath.

Navi started to walk towards the crowds," Alright! Lets go tell the other-"

Al stuck his arm out and stopped her," No!" he interrupted sharply.

"W-why not...?" Navi asked.

"Because, if everyone knows, they'll cause an uproar, and everyone will be killed. And even if they didn't, someone would snap and tell. And if that didn't happen, they'd follow us like pirates and we'd all be killed in one huge group outside." he explained quickly.

"Oh, I see." she murmered, sitting back down in front of the wooden plank.

Al looked thoughtful for a moment," Navi, don't sleep tonight; okay?"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Well, I'd like to know."

Al leaned in close," Me and you are escaping tonight!"

Navi's eyes grew wide in delight," We're escaping...?" she tried to keep her voice as quiet as possible. She later added," Tonight?"

Al looked around," Tonight... maybe not. But we will go do something tonight."

"What?" Navi asked eagerly.

"We'll steal back my harpoon. The one I used at sea. Then the next night, we'll use it to break that plank out. Then, on the third night, we escape!" he, too, was trying to explain all this as quietly as his voice would allow.

"Alright." Navi said, nodding approvingly.

"You found the flaw." Al said to her. He leaned back and started to laugh a sort of laugh that was edged with gleeful-madness. He looked as if he could break down crying.

"Time's up, everybody! Get back in your cells, _now_!" the guard at the exit shouted in a authoritative voice.

Navi stood up and so did Al. They started to make their way over to the exit along with the other fairies. They took off in flight to their cell and stepped inside. Al propped himself up against the wall opposite of Navi. Navi braced herself against the wall like he did.

_Smash! Smash! _The guard went down the line slamming the doors and locking them. He went by theirs' and snarled. He slammed it shut and locked it. They waited until the guard had left before talking.

"So, where is your harpoon?" Navi asked nervously and quietly, afraid that a guard would hear her.

"In the armory. It'll be easy getting in through a little notch in the wall I found one time. We get my harpoon, and we stash it somewhere other than the cage."

"Why not the cage?"

"Because," he leaned in closer to her," they do cage checks when we're gone. If they found the harpoon... well..." he trailed off, leaving the rest up to Navi's imagination.

She shuddered," Oh... Well, where is the armory?"

"It's by the window room. You know, the room with the tiny, barred windows by the messhall?" he asked.

Navi nodded.

"Well, behind that and down a small hall. I've been there before. First week I was here I tried to break into the armory."

"And?"

"And, well..." he raised up his arm to reveal a long scar.

Her heart skipped a beat as she pictured the same scar on her.

"Yeah. I was glad they didn't do anything _else_." he said gravely.

"H-how big is the notch?" Navi asked.

"Just big enough for me to squeeze through. You'd have no problem."

Navi looked at him as his eyes widened," I got it! How about you sneak in? I'd only slow you down!" he suggested.

"Um.. I don't-"

"No, it's okay! I'll stand guard. Trust me."

Navi sighed, knowing she would have no other option if she wanted to break out of that terrible prison that wanted to brain-wash her.

"Navi, don't worry. Seriously." he reassured, trying to make her feel more at ease with what she would have to do in order to eascape the prison.

"I know. I'm just... a little worried. That's all"

Al nodded understandingly," Remember," he added," don't sleep tonight."


	5. Chapter 5: The Harpoon

**Chapter Five**

**The Harpoon**

* * *

Nearly an hour later, as another patrol finished its rounds, Al tapped Navi's shoulder. She crawled over by him, and he led her to the edge of the cage. He looked in his pockets and pulled out a tiny, thin scrap of metal, almost like a small needle. He reached his arms through the bars and stuck it in the lock. Navi watched as he fooled with it some, and opened the gate a hair so they could slide through with no noise. All of the other fairies were asleep, but they still flew carefully.

They navigated through the many cell-halls and torture rooms and officers' offices, and into the window room right behind the cafeteria. Al motioned Navi over to a small door, well, small to a human-sized fairy. They could easily fly through, but a human-sized fairy would have to squeeze just to make it through the small hallway.

Al pulled open the wooden door with Navi's help, and they flew mid-way down the corridor. Al pointed prodly at the small hole in the wall. It went in a few inches, and took a turn, lining the side of the wall. Navi looked down it, frowning unsurely. What if she reached a dead in or got stuck? There were many things that could happen going down a dark tunnel.

"Trust me." Al whispered.

She groaned.

"I've been down it before, Navi, just go. There's no doors, no guards, no nothing. Find my harpoon, which is golden with red markings. Take it and come back. I fly into the hole and come get you if we run out of time in between patrols, or if someone's coming, okay?" he explained.

She nodded, took a deep breath, and climbed in. While she was crawling, she constantly told herselt that she and Link had gone through much worse. _You can do this, you can do this..._

She arrived at the end of the small tunnel much to her pleasure, and out into a large room, full of things from crossbows and swords, to clubs and little nails, and miniture swords. She flew across the room, looking for a harpoon. She wasn't able to spot it. _Golden with red markings... Golden with red markings... _She passed a large brown harpoon, but that obviously wasn't it. She dug through a miniture barrel of little fairy swords, but found nothing other than a cut ring finger.

She tried to look in every nook and cranny, but to no avail. When finally, she found it, nailed to the wall. She flew over to it and inspected it. She might be able to wiggle it out, if she was patient and consistent enough...

She grabbed the big end with the blade, and careful not to cut herself, started to pull and wiggle it, straining her muscles, just trying to get it out. She worked and worked at it, desperatley trying to get to a point where it would slide out, but it was still a bit-aways from doing so. But she persistantly tried, not willing to give up. She _was _getting out of her. There was no _maybe_, she _was_.

Minutes later she yanked it free, nearly flying back into the wall. She took a long moment to catch her breath, and she entered the little tunnel, again. She weaseled her way through the cold stone space, having much more difficulty because of the harpoon and sore ring finger and tired muscles.

She emerged at the end and in front of Al. She show him the harpoon, grinning.

He thanked her and took it, putting it right back in the hole," We'll get it in the morning, right after lunch. I'll hide it in my clothes on the way to break, and pull that plank out, which we'll hide under a bench. The next day we'll weasel through, wait till breaks over, and make the biggest flight in our lives, got it?" he told her, going over the plan.

"Yes." she answered.

"Okay, we have about two minutes before the next patrol starts. Lets hurry!" he ordered, motioning her to follow. They shut the wooden door and flew through the many halls and rooms, arriving finally at their hall. There was no guard, thankfully, so they found their cell and entered in. Al closed it carefully so as not to draw attention. It locked automatically. He curled up in a corner, and beckoned her to do the same. In mere minutes after the patrol was through, they were both asleep, having wonderful dreams of freedom.

* * *

Breakfast tasted better than usual to Navi. Maybe she was starting to get used to it, or maybe her gleeful mood blocked the terrible taste some. Either way, she couldn't stop thinking of escape.

Al was equally excited," I can't wait." he told her in a hushed tone.

She grinned, nodding.

They finished eating on time, and threw their garbage away. They returned to their cells, where they waited impatiently, barely able to stop fidgeting The world seemed brighter, all of the sudden.

But there were still two things in the back of Navi's head that wouldn't stop pestering her. There where innocent fairies still going to be left in the place, and there always was the chance that she could get caught and... she flagged the thought away, remembering that there was a bigger chance she was home-free.

"Al, what's the ocean like?" she asked him.

"Big." he answered.

"Like a big lake, or a big river?" she asked.

"I would say more like a big lake, but it's so big it's neither. Out in the middle of it, it seems like one big planet made of water. You can't even begin to imagine until you actually experience it, you actually see it." he described.

She sighed, thinking of how wonderful the ocean would be, if the tales about it were true she had heard from the Great Deku Tree.

"Rest time over, get up magots!" the guard roared, unlocking and throwing open one cell after another. Theirs was opened, and they flew out and made their way to lunch, where they ate in the same manner of excitement, maybe more. They left, all took a turn and entered the hall leading to the armory. Navi waited as he reemerged with a buldge in his shirt, and followed him _outside_.

Never had a cloudy day seemed so pretty to Navi. They made their way over to the corner and inspected the wooden plank. Al pulled his harpoon out, instructing Navi to cover him from view. He dug it in between the wooden surface and stone, pulling, He pulled the harpoon out, and stuck it in another small space he had just created, and pulled even harder. He was slowly wedging it out, one side at a time.

He worked and worked until it was almost time to go. Navi couldn't stop worrying that they would be caught. Finally, Al pulled it free, and hid the plank and the harpoon under the wooden bench. They sat down and waited, both eyeing the new exit with pride. Navi wanted to break free now, but Al said not to, and she was just going to have to trust him. _Be patient._ she reminded herself.

With thoughts of the outside world, they made their way back into the cells. Navi waited until the guard left, until she started speaking again.

"I am so excited!" she said in a whisper," I don't have to stay here and go insane!"

"Amen." Al exclaimed.

Navi broke into a giggle fit for a few seconds, and continued," What do you think we should do about the 'Emperor'?" she asked.

"What, you mean what we can do to stop him?" Al asked.

"Yes!" she said, throwing her arms up into the air," What do you think I mean?"

"No way! That's insane!" he cried; his voice went back to a whisper," What are two fairies going to do against an entire Empire?"

"Me and my friend overthrew a King of Darkness." she protested.

He snorted, obviously not believing her." All I know is, as soon as i'm free, I'm hiding out, and having every wonderful meal in existance ten times a day, everyday until I die in my underground mansion."

Navi snorted in return. He gave her a look.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape

**Chapter 6**

**The Escape**

* * *

Lunch time. They were minutes away from freedom. Navi ate her final meal served at the prison reluctantly. She wanted real food again. She was going to have it soon.

She couldn't help but wonder about this so-called Emperor. He couldn't be as bad as Ganon, so she could overthrow him with some help. She'd have to convince Al. It would be hard to get someone to believe such a story, but if she pulled it off, she could set the people free. That was what she wanted now; other than escaping.

"I am ready." Al told her," I wish I was with my sailor companion again. I can't stand it here." he told her.

"Me too. I have a companion back at home. When I said I overthrew a king of darkness back at home? I seriously did. I was not joking. He turned the land into a world full of monsters, and killed innocents and tortured them. My friend helped me kill him. We could overthrow this emperor, with a bit more help."

"I guess." Al said, still not entirely believing her.

"Lunch time is over! Get up and go outside!" a guard yelled.

They stood up and flew to the garbage bin for the last time. They dumped their plates in, and followed the large crowd of fairies outside. They quickly claimed their bench and corner. Al grabbed his harpoon and tucked it in his clothes, so it was hidden from view; mostly.

Navi giggled excitedly. She looked up at the small guard towers. The guards weren't looking!

"Go!" he said, starting to crawl through the tiny space. Navi could tell he was struggling," Gimme a push!" he whispered urgently.

Navi pushed him hard form behind, helping him forward. He fell out the other end. She started crawling through. It was hard, but obviously not as hard as it was for Al. She struggled, but finally managed to fall out the other side. Al already had his harpoon out, raised like a weapon, just in case.

"Oh goddesses, we have to go!" she said, barely containing the swelling excitement within her. She felt like the first dungeon with Link all over again. The excitment and mystery, and the ever-present danger.

They started to fly away from the prison. The guard towers expanded high over them. Guards were watching all around. It would be hard not to be seen, Navi realized.

Her suspicions were confirmed," Escapees!" a guard yelled, his voice amplified by magic so everyone would hear.

"GO!" Al cried, shooting off.

Navi followed quickly, her heart beating. She turned her head to see the human-sized fairies appearing from everywhere, swords drawn. They were flying very fast.

They flew into the woods, dodging trees at terrific speeds. They ducked and dodged, doing whatever it took to loose the many guards pursuing them. They could hear more shouts than before. There were at least fifty on their tails now. And they were all tearing through the woods after them, not letting their size slow them down at all.

Navi wished she had some sort of weapon. She always had Link there for protection, but Al was small like her. They would easily be killed in a fight with these giants.

_If you keep going fast, you won't have to get in a fight. _she told herself. _That's it - think positive. You can outrun these people. Just keep going at all costs. Keep going..._

They flew out of the otherside of the woods and out in front of a massive grassy plain expanding out into forever. She kept neck and neck with Al, her adrenaline keeping her speeds up. She turned to see what looked to be like a whole army of vicious, armed guards running after them at speeds she had never seen any hylian run at.

She looked back ahead and just kept flying. Her wings were starting to give, but she just kept telling herself not to stop. She had to escape. There was nothing but a slow death if she gave up. At least she had a chance of escaping this way...

Al noticed she was tiring. So was he, but he tried everything not to show it," Just keep going!" he cried.

"O...okay...!" she said in her short amount of breath. Saying that made her even more tired. She looked behind to see they were starting to loose the angry guards.

Al grabbed her suddenly and threw her down behind a rock minutes later. He landed an inch away, panting heavily. The guards didn't see their quick thinking, and flew right over them, still thinking they were on the run.

"Thank... everything..." Navi said in relief.

They looked up at the sky. There were no walls obscuring some of it. It was just one big blue sky, with puffy clouds here and there. Al stood up and stretched, taking a deep lung-full of air. They watched the guards, now on the horizon, still trying to catch up to them. They were going the complete wrong direction.

The grass waved gently in a cooling breeze, giving them a very peaceful feeling.

Al stood up and started to take flight. Navi followed suit. They started to head the the left of where the guards where going. Navi followed Al throughout the plains, keeping up with him, since he would know the territory a bit more than her. She couldn't help but laugh out loud, and niether could Al. After a month, he was now free, and after a week, she was. Though the time spent had a pretty big contrast, they were both happy. It only took a few days to start hating that place and feeling miserable. All that was gone.

They flew slowly, not wanting to stress their wings anymore than they already had. Navi kept up with Al easily. He wasn't as used to flying in these open spaces, being that he was in prison the longest. Navi could only imagine what a month there was like.

"So this is Sel'Air?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." he responded," Up until the new Emperor Fera took over about a year ago, this land was peaceful. Now it's corrupt. He has control of every single large fairy in all of the land. They serve him obiediently, without question. I would almost want to say he has them brainwashed. Either the way, if you really want to stop him, it's going to take a lot more than me and you."

"Maybe." Navi said, looking back up at the sky another time. All worlds were sized for Hylian-sized people. Everything was bigger for her, since she was small. Fairies used to be all normal sized, some even giant. Land fit them perfectly. But for people her sized, boulders could be Death Mountain, the massive mountain back at Hyrule.

"I don't think there's much a chance though. How would we find anyone?" he asked.

"Surely at least _someone _went into hiding."

* * *

Bael watched from the cliff he was perched on as a large group of guards shot across the plains. They looked like they were after someone. His eyes brightened. _Maybe someone escaped!_

He was never going to forgive the evil Fera. He was just using him. He was just using _everyone_. All because of his stupid plan, he was going to turn normal fairies into fuel. Fuel; that was cruel! Take life, emotion, normal living creatures, and just use them for the magic they possess! Maybe that was why he was using those camps to drive people crazy. The plan was genious, he would give him that. Even if it was sickening and ridiculously evil.

* * *

Navi helped Al set up camp in the near-by woods. They grabbed small twigs, which were like full sticks to things their size, and set them a flame with a small magic spark from Navi's fingertips. Navi relaxed against a flat rock, getting herself situated in a comfortable position that she could easily sleep in. It wasn't as soft as the inside of Link's hat, but it would work.

Al sat in front of the fire, fiddling with his harpoon. It was obviously precious to him.

"I thought I saw you clutching that harpoon the first night I arrived." Navi told him.

"I wasn't." he told her.

"I guess you and that harpoon go well together, if I could imagine it!" she told him playfully.

"I guess so." he said solemnly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up straight again.

"Nothing... I just miss my old sailing companion. He was... Hylian, I think is what he said he was. He was my best friend. But I came here to visit a friend, and on the way, I was thrown in prison. I'm native here. I was told what was going on by another inmate, until he was killed by the chefs. I don't know where my friend is, but I hope to see him again, someday."

"I miss my old Hylian friend. His name was... Link." she said.

"You had a Hylian companion, too?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep. I come from Hyrule. It's a pretty big place. It has woods, rivers, a huge lake, a castle, a farm, deserts, mountains, everything." she answered him, remembering how great it actually was.

"That sounds wonderful." he said. He then began to tell her of the ocean, how big it was, how he survived many storms out at sea, and how they were so violent and windy, all because his master was smart enough to keep the boat in shape, and how big boats were in themselves, and the different crews they had commanded. How the sails and flags fluttered in the wind, and how they fought of pirates, thieves at sea, with swords and large explosive things called 'cannons'.

Navi was asleep before she knew it.


End file.
